The young dragons
by Ranaatje
Summary: Guan Ping and Xiahou Ba become best friends but how far will this frienship go..


The young dragons.

**First days in Shu**

**Warnings:** My first fanfiction..Other then that I don't have any warnings.. I try the characters I use to be in their own character as much as possible.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own any of the characters used in this fanfiction, or anything eles... I own nothing. ;o;

* * *

><p>It's the year 217, Guan Yu the god of war had adopted his son Guan Ping at the age of 17 in Hefei<p>

Driving back to Chengdu where his sworn brother Liu Bei orderd to make preparations for the battle of Mount Dingjun, while Cao Cao was busy with the defence against Sun Quan in the east of Hefei, shu had a change to take over Hanzhong and fight off Cao Cao's army so Shu's army chould march to the north.

Guan Yu who was still under alliance with Wei, Cao Cao who loaned the great warrior from Liu Bei to help his defence at Hefei.

Cao Cao's defence was too hard for Sun Quan to break and so Guan Yu left traveling north towards Chengdu, stopping around Wuhan, he orderd his men to stop and set up camp so they could all take some rest cause they still had a long way to go.

Guan Yu hadn't spoke a word to his new son making Guan Ping feeling pretty uncomfortable, so he looked at the God Of War while he got off of his horse and helped the men carring the heavy bars to make the tent.

"Son, you are allowed to help too." Guan Yu looked at Guan Ping seeing he was a little uncomfortable with this situation

Guan Ping nodded and got of his horse helping the men, just some days ago he tried to steal the red hare from his father, but thanks to Guan Yu his kindness he would never have to steal again.

Guan Yu looked at his son smiling, he saw something special in the boy, something that reminded him of his own that was why he adopted Guan Ping.

After finishing the tent Guan Ping wiped the sweat away from his forehead with his arm, while he looked up at the tent.

Guan Yu who watched him walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do you have experience in martial arts? " He asked to the boy.

"Well, father I never had fighten a battle, but I used to play with swords when I was still a kid." Guan Ping looked up at his father.

"Then you need some practice, now you're my son you need to be able on fighting a battle." Guan Yu took his leave towards the tent "Once we get to Chengdu we'll get you a weapon and I'll train you myself."

Guan Ping started at his father leaving his tent 'Wow.. The God of War will train me personaly, finally something good has happend to me' Guan Ping thought to himself getting more and more respect for his new father, so he followed him towards the tent.

At the tent some soldiers had already brought food for their officers to eat, Guan Yu sat down on his bed looking at the table full of food and then seeing Guan Ping in the opening looking at his father for permission for him to enter the tent, Guan Yu nodded seeing Guan Ping's face lighting up and sitting down on the other bed taking a baozi

"Father why did you adopt me while I tried to steal your horse?" He looked at his father while taking a bite of the soft mushy bread.

"You know boy.." Guan Yu took a piece of meat and ate it, he swallowed it down he looked at Guan Ping who are staring at him with a questioning gaze "It was just your lucky day I supose.."

Guan Ping nodded knowing that if he tried this act with another officer he would probably be hanged or de-headed or.. Yea he cound't think about anything worse.

Father and son talked with eachother till late in the night, Guan Ping who wanted to get to know his new father enjoyed Guan Yu his famous story's and tales about all the battles he had fought about Shu, about his sworn brothers, Guan Ping coudn't stop listening but after he closed his eyes he was gone.

~x-x~

At the battle in Hefei the Sun Quan forces while withdrawing, Xiahou Ba who made sure all of the enemies made their way back to Wu, riding on this hil he had a good sight on the former battlefield he smiled while he looked the sun going under. "Wow.. It's beautifull.." He said to himself considering to driving back to the main camp before he might lost the way back in the dark.

Driving towards the main camp he could see his father waving with both his arms at him, being his usual energetic self.

"What is it father?" Xiahou Ba getting off his horse and walking towards his father.

"I got a message from your ant, finally!" Xiahou Yuan was really happy to be able to get a message from his niece after she got captured by Zhang Fei and forced to marry him he wasn't be able to see her eventhough they where best friends when they where little, Xiahou Yuan alsways took care of his little niece when his uncle was at their place.

"What does it say father?" Xiahou Ba didn't know his ant very well but he knew his father loved here like his little sister.

"Well she wants us to visit them.." Xiahou Yuan said "And since we're in truce with Shu I think I'll go."

"Ok father.. But what do you want me to do while you're gone?" Xiahou Ba said holding the reins of his horse thight, he didn't want his father to go to shu, maybe this was a plan to assasinate him.

"You'll go with me, We'll leave tomorrow morning!" Xiahou Yuan said while he left to the main camp leaveing his son confused behind.

* * *

><p>an: Oh My God! I'm finally done with the first chapter.. It's short.. But it's only an intro and only the beginning of something great! ;D


End file.
